


This Will Be

by fortunehasgivenup



Series: And did you know that I'm wild for your skin [14]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: AU, Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Tattoo AU, Vacation, Weddings, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: Beth and Rio settle into a life together.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: And did you know that I'm wild for your skin [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377679
Comments: 42
Kudos: 209





	This Will Be

Beth rolled over in the bed and moaned. “Let’s just nap.”

She heard laughter as Rio moved around the hotel room. “Nah, you nap, it’s game over. Jet lag wins and I spend this whole trip dragging you around the city. Come on, we’ll go for a walk, get you some pastries.”

Beth smiled at the prospect of Parisian pastries and lifted her head, setting her chin on her fists. “I have a list,” she told Rio.

“I know,” he replied, “you showed me. But today we’ll go to one that’s not on your list if that’s alright with you.”

In three days, Rio would be doing a two week residency at a tattoo parlour. Beth was taking the longest vacation she’d ever had in her life, although she kept insisting that she would be doing research while she was in Paris.

He took off his shirt and stretched. “Think I’ll take a shower though,” he remarked. “Freshen up. If you wanted to join me.”

Beth hopped up off the bed, already wiggling out of her jeans. “Thought you’d never ask.”

They didn’t leave the hotel for another hour, but when they did, Beth felt far more awake.

It was late afternoon and everywhere she looked, there was something new to see. Rio chuckled. “You’re gonna give yourself whiplash, sweetheart,” he teased. “One thing at a time.”

She flushed.

“Come on, there’s a place over here you’ll like,” he said, tugging their joined hands to pull her down a side street.

“How do you remember this?” Beth asked, incredulous. “You haven’t been in years.”

Rio shrugged. “Maybe ‘cuz it’s where I ate every day last time I was here. Plus, I double checked on Google maps while you were in the bathroom.”

Beth laughed as he led her through a maze of streets until they reached a boulangerie on a corner facing a park.

They stumbled their way through ordering an assortment of pastries and coffee from an understanding woman before taking a seat at the window.

Beth nearly groaned when she bit into a pink brioche that Rio had ordered. “What was this called again?” She held it up.

“Brioche praluline,” Rio said, reaching out to tear off a piece. “Basically candy in bread.”

Beth pulled the rest of the brioche away. “This is mine.”

“Oh yeah?” Rio said, snatching the almond croissant she’d been looking forward to eating away. “I’ll hold this hostage if I gotta.”

Beth didn’t care. She was going to eat every bite herself. They downed their espressos, Rio more easily than Beth for all that he didn’t care for coffee. He chuckled at the face she made, then pushed a glass of water towards her. Beth downed that too, then went back to her bread.

“Ready for work?” she asked him once she slowed down.

He nodded. “Got some consults lined up already.”

Beth felt that familiar burst of pride at knowing that Rio was good at what he did. Really good.

“Got tomorrow planned out for us?”

She shook her head. “I thought we’d explore the neighbourhood a bit. A couple of the museums are closed anyways.”

Rio hummed. “Gotta love French holidays.”

“What I wouldn’t give for regular days off,” Beth groaned. “Perks of owning your own business, I guess.”

The reminder of Good Girls made her want to pull out her phone. She had messaged everyone that she and Rio had arrived safely, along with a couple of photos of the hotel and the view, but hadn’t received any answers before they left for their walk.

“Hey,” Rio said, “no thinking ‘bout work.”

Beth looked at him and scowled. “You’re here to work!”

“Not today,” he corrected. “Come on, let’s walk around in the park.” He held out his hand for hers and she took it, letting him lead the way. The pathway was shaded once they entered the park and Beth saw groups of people sitting on the grass. A loud giggle turned her attention towards two little girls chasing each other around in circles. Beth smiled, leaning against Rio’s side.

“You miss ‘em being that age?” he asked.

Beth hummed. “Sometimes. And then I remember that now they know how to brush their own teeth and tie their shoelaces…”

Rio laughed, lifting his arm and wrapping it around her shoulders. “Shit, when Marcus was that age, he ran into everything. I was convinced he had no depth perception. No, he just liked banging into everything in his way and makin’ me run over to check on him.”

Beth looked up at him. He was smiling.

“I’d pick him up and he’d laugh, grab onto my nose or my ears. Like it was a game.”

Beth slid her arm around Rio’s waist and clutched his shirt. “Yeah, they do that.”

“Thought I was gonna have a heart attack twice a day,” Rio muttered.

They stepped to the side when a couple riding bikes passed them. Beth met the woman’s eyes and smiled. The image was just so…French. All that was missing was the baguette in the basket. She glanced in as they passed and almost laughed when she saw wrapped cheeses.

They stepped back onto the path and Beth met Rio’s eyes. His lips were twitching. He’d seen it too. They both started to laugh and he pulled her in even closer to his side and bent down to kiss the top of her head.

—————————————

Finally, it was late enough for them to go to sleep without completely screwing up their sleep schedules for the next two weeks. 

Beth came out of the bathroom after washing her face to find Rio sitting at the little table in their room, looking out the window. He hadn’t moved since she went into the bathroom.

Grabbing a thing of lotion, and making a note to go pick up some new stuff at one of the French pharmacies that everyone on the internet raved about, she went to sit on the other chair.

She squirted some in her hand and lifted her leg to start rubbing it into her calf, watching Rio.

Rio’s jaw was tense as he transferred his gaze to her.

Beth sat silently, waiting for him to break and just say whatever he was thinking.

“I want to move in together.”

She processed that. She couldn’t deny that she’d been thinking about it too.

Not that she wanted to deny it.

“Okay.”

He seemed surprised by how quickly she’d answered.

“You’re not the only one who thinks of these things,” Beth told him. His expression turned a little sheepish, but he nodded. “So when are you thinking would be good to move in?”

“I wasn’t.”

Beth frowned. “What do you mean? We’re not gonna fit in the loft,” she commented with a shake of her head.

Rio leaned back in his chair. “I was thinking that we’d look for a place.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Rio repeated. “Beth, you bought that house with your ex-husband. He’s all over that place, not to mention, it would mean room sharing.”

Beth bit back her instinct to say no and end the conversation. “So what do you suggest?”

“There’s a place,” he grabbed his laptop and opened it, “that’s about to go on the market. I want you to take a look at it.”

“How much is it?” was her first question.

“Within our means,” he replied, turning the screen towards her. “The value of my place has skyrocketed in the last couple of years, I can sell that high.”

Beth looked at the photo of the front of a house. There were trees along the front path that lead up to what looked to be a wrap around porch. It was gorgeous.

“Rio,” she said. “We just got out from the worst of the debt on the house.”

“Hey,” he took her hand, “don’t get in your head okay?” He gave her a number, one that made Beth less apprehensive than she’d thought.

“Let’s go see it,” Rio said. “If you don’t like it, it doesn’t even matter.”

“That’s still expensive,” Beth said.

“We’d have a big down payment,” Rio told her. “We could pay off the rest in five years, less if your house sells at or above market value.”

Beth jerked.

“I know how to do math, Elizabeth,” he said. “And I’ve got friends who know more about the housing market than I do. This isn’t going to be like it was with Dean. I’m not going to do that to you, to our family.”

She swallowed. “Okay,” she said, “let’s go see it when we get back.”

He smiled and reached over to pull her into his lap.

“Rio!” she yelped. “I’ve only done one leg!”

“I’ll do the other one for you,” Rio said, pulling her mouth to his.

He did do the other leg for her, but it wasn’t until a long while later.

————————————

Beth looked through the bolts of fabric, sighing at each and every one of them. She had waved off the saleswoman with a half French-half English conversation that neither of them had really understood, wanting to take her time.

Pulling out a French Terry, Beth immediately imagined Jane and Emma in t-shirts made with it. Calculating the length she’d need to do two shirts, she decided to get it.

“Bonsoir,” the shopkeeper said and Beth turned to see Rio coming in.

“Bonsoir,” he replied, making a beeline for Beth. “Hey,” he greeted her. He looked at the fabric in her hands. “For Emma?”

“And Jane.”

He smiled, eyes crinkling. “You get anything for yourself?”

“I’m considering it,” Beth said primly, taking the bolt to the cutting table and asking for a metre and a half. “You done for the day?”

“Yup.” He set his hand on her back and rubbed. “What are you thinking about for yourself?”

She led him towards a wall of linens that had caught her eye.

“I like this one,” he pointed to a royal blue, “it would suit you.”

“I was thinking this.” Beth pointed to a cream one.

Rio considered. “Get both.”

Beth laughed. “I don’t even know what I’d make, Rio.”

“Figure it out later.”

She rolled her eyes. Of course that was his suggestion.

“What if they just sit around in my cupboard, collecting dust?” she asked.

Rio hummed. “Shirts,” he said. “You could easily make shirts with both of those.”

She could.

“Oh fine,” she muttered, pulling both from the wall. “Pull my arm.”

After all of the fabrics were cut and Beth had picked out some buttons and thread as well, Rio took her by the shop he’d been working at.

It was different from Rio’s shop, but the other artists were nice and seemed happy to meet her.

“Ready for dinner?” Rio asked.

Beth shrugged. “I dunno. I could walk for a bit.”

Hand in hand, they walked through the cobblestone streets.

Beth stopped them in front of a shop window to look at a lounge chair. “That’s gorgeous,” she said.

“Keep that in mind for the new place,” Rio told her.

She bit the inside of her cheek as she smiled. “We have furniture, Rio.”

“We have _some_ furniture, Elizabeth,” he replied. “We’ll need some new stuff. New bed. New kitchen table.”

Laughing, she pressed against his side. “Take a photo of it for me please.”

He grumbled, but he pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a photo of the chair, then moved the screen so she could see. “Good enough?”

“Yes, thank you.” Beth went up on her toes to kiss him.

“You excited at the prospect of decorating?” he asked when they continued walking.

She shrugged. “Maybe a little. But we just started talking about it, so I can’t say that I’ve started to think that far ahead already.”

“Not thinking about paint colours and curtains and -” 

Beth elbowed him in the side. “Fine, I am! A little.”

Rio held her against him. “I knew it. You can’t help it.”

“Oh hush,” she scolded. “No one likes a know-it-all.”

“No?” Rio said. “Yeah, I guess that’s true. You don’t like me, you love me.”

Beth flushed.

“Work up more of an appetite yet, sweetheart?”

Tilting her head back to look up at him, Beth smiled. “I could eat.”

————————————

“What are you doing, Rio?” Beth demanded a few days later, glaring at him across the table.

He grinned at her over his sketchbook. “Patience.”

She had a good idea of what he was doing. Drawing her. But it made her squirm when she was aware of it. “Come on,” she sighed, “let’s just go to the -“

“Nope,” Rio stopped her. “We’re not in a rush. We’re taking our time.”

Beth made a face at him. They were going to Sainte-Chapelle to see the stained glass windows. But Rio was just leaning back in his chair as his pen danced all over the paper.

Their server returned with Rio’s credit card and a slip for him to sign. Beth shifted to get up, but he clicked his tongue. “I’m not done,” he said.

Beth fell back into the chair and glared at him.

Rio just flashed his teeth with a grin. “Oh baby, we’re in public,” he drawled, “you can’t look at me like that. You know it gets me going.”

“Rio!”

Laughing, he put the cap on his pen. “Alright, alright. Keep your panties on, Elizabeth.”

She gave him a look, but accepted his sketchbook to put back in her purse and took his hand when he held it out to her.

They’d been in Paris for just over a week. Rio had spent his afternoons at the tattoo shop, but their mornings and evenings had been spent together, eating and sightseeing.

Beth had eaten so many pastries in the last seven days that she was pretty sure she was in heaven.

“One week left,” she said to him as they walked to the Metro.

Rio nodded. “You making progress on that to do list of yours?” he asked.

“Yup!” Beth stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. “A couple more places and then I can start doubling back to my favourites.”

He laughed, letting go of her to swipe at the turnstile, then reconnecting once they were on the other side. “You been able to decide on favourites?”

“Yes,” Beth said, indignant.

“You gonna take me with you?” Rio asked.

Beth pursed her lips and gave him an evaluating look. “Maybe.”

He laughed and spent their subway ride demanding a play by play of her favourite bakeries.

It didn’t take as long as Beth thought to get into the chapel, but as soon as she saw all of the stained glass, she got overwhelmed.

“Gorgeous, isn’t it?” Rio remarked, brushing her hair back over her shoulder.

Beth’s eyes darted all over the place, trying to take in everything. There was just so much.

Looking at a pane of glass nearby, she started to wonder if she could mimic the effect of stained glass in candy or icing somehow.

“What’s going on in that brain of yours?” Rio asked. “You got that look you get before you decide to reorganize the living room or your kitchen cabinets.”

Beth looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. “I’m trying to figure out if I could do a stained glass cake.”

“I have no doubt that you can,” Rio said. “And I can't wait to watch you do it.”

Biting her lip, Beth glanced around, then went up on her toes to kiss him briefly. She felt self-conscious about PDA, but something about being in a chapel made it feel even more illicit.

He grinned, catching her chin and kissing her forehead.

“C’mon,” he said, pulling her further into the chapel. “Can’t just look at the ones by the entrance.”

Rio stopped and pointed out some of the windows that he liked the best. 

“You know why they built this place?” he asked.

Beth shook her head. 

“Louis got the crown of thorns. Or, a crown of thorns,” he said with some amusement. “He built this entire chapel for it. It’s a reliquary. See that pane, up there?” He stood behind her and dropped his head onto her shoulder, lifting her hand to point at a particular tableau in the glass. “That’s Louis with the crown bringing it to Paris.”

“Oh.” Beth studied the glass. “How do you know this?”

“Took some art history classes,” he said with a shrug.

Beth rested her head against his. “Are you ever going to stop impressing me?”

Rio kissed her cheek. “Hope not. Now, what do you say we take a selfie to send the kids.”

—————————————

Rio kissed his way down her neck as he cupped and kneaded her breast in one of his big hands, the other holding him up over her. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” he said in a breathy voice.

Beth, squirming slightly, ran her hand over his back. “You’re not too bad yourself,” she replied, earning a stern look from Rio. “Alright, alright, I’m very beautiful.”

“Yeah, you are.” Rio buried his face in between her breasts and started to suck a hickey there. It was below the necklines of any shirts that she owned, so she let him, cradling his head in her hands and gasping.

“Rio,” she moaned as he ground his belly against her core. She felt him smile into her skin as he kissed the spot he’d just bitten her. “I need you.”

He slid up, using his hand to guide him inside of her.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Beth gasped.

Rio just kissed up to her throat as he pushed in the rest of the way before settling his lips on hers. She was distracted by his shallow thrusts and didn’t notice his hands move until he was sliding them down her arms towards her hands. She let him pull her hands off him and interlock their fingers, pressing them into the pillow on either side of her head.

Kissing her playfully, nipping her bottom lip and darting away again, Rio started to pull out further, gliding back in with a roll of his hips.

“Soon we’re gonna be doing this in our own bed,” he murmured. “In our house.”

Beth arched her back, nipples briefly making contact with Rio’s chest. “Yeah?”

He nodded. She wished her hands were free so she could touch him, but like he knew what she was thinking, he tightened his grip on them.

“And then you’ll get out of bed and make me breakfast?” Beth teased, gasping with the next pump of his hips.

Laughing, Rio nodded. “If you want.”

“I want,” Beth said, squirming. “Rio, touch me.”

She could see him fighting the desire to say something like, “I am touching you.” But he didn’t, just brought her right hand down to her stomach before letting go. Setting his fingers on the back of her hand, he pushed it downwards until they were both stroking over her clit.

Beth kept the touch of her own fingers gentle, but Rio had different plans, rubbing her almost harshly with his thumb.

Whimpering, she squeezed their still joined hands.

“Too much?” Rio asked, not stopping.

She shook her head. “It’s good.”

“Just good?” Rio kissed her, preventing her from answering.

“Guess I’ll have to try harder,” he murmured.

He flicked his thumb back and forth as he changed his position slightly.

Beth groaned, her feet rubbing against the backs of his legs. “Yes,” she moaned, giving up on trying to get her fingers on her clit and just reached up to brace herself against the headboard. She could feel it coming like approaching the peak of a wave and when it hit, her orgasm had her mouth falling open as she let out what could only be classified as a wail.

Rio covered her mouth with his, swallowing the noise. He didn’t stop touching or fucking her, riding her through it as she clenched around him, her legs wrapping around his ass in an attempt to keep him deep inside of her.

Rio came inside of her with a grunt that Beth was happy to consume, still feeling like she was floating.

When he pulled out, she wasn’t expecting him to pull away from her entirely. She started to protest until he settled further down the bed, spread her knees and started to suck her clit, flicking it with his tongue.

Beth had to clap her hand over her mouth as he shoved her to another orgasm, one that had him holding her thighs open as she tried to clamp them together.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” she heard herself murmuring as he took his mouth away. Her thighs were still trembling, but he let go of them in order to settle on his back next to her.

“You can just call me Rio.”

Beth stared at the ceiling, trying to regain her breath, but as soon as he said that, she lifted her head to look over at him in disbelief.

He grinned and upon realizing that his chin was wet, Beth felt herself squeeze around nothing and groaned.

—————————————

Beth bit into the pastry mournfully.

“What’s that look for?” Rio touched the underside of her chin with a soft expression. “Something wrong with the food?”

“No,” Beth said after chewing and swallowing. “It’s delicious and I’m gonna miss it.”

“Ahh,” Rio dropped his hand to her thigh and picked up his espresso. “French butter.”

Beth nodded, looking at the croissant. “I hate it.”

“Sure you do,” Rio agreed, finishing off his own. “Kate got back to me.”

“Kate?” She couldn’t remember a Kate.

“The realtor.”

Beth froze, dropping her croissant. “Already?”

He jerked his chin up. “Yeah, she said that we could go see the house on the weekend.”

“That’s really soon,” Beth said.

Watching her carefully, Rio nodded.

“I don’t mean anything bad by that,” she rushed to assure him. “Just that we haven’t even talked to the kids yet.”

“No, we haven’t. But it would need work. We wouldn’t be moving right away. Besides, maybe we go in and we hate it.”

“You don’t think we’ll hate it,” Beth said, picking up her pastry again.

“No,” Rio allowed. “I think we’ll love it.”

Beth smiled at that. _We_.

—————————————

Beth realized about five minutes after getting off the plane that getting back home after vacation was extremely stressful,

“Hey,” Rio said, taking her hand, “no stressing. We’re still technically on vacation.”

Laughing softly, she shook her head. Neither of them was going back to work until the day after next, but Beth could already think of the stuff she’d need to do around the house. And she wanted to spend time with the kids. She’d missed them and they’d missed her. Dean was supposed to drop them off after dinnertime if their flight was on time, which it had been.

Rio got them a taxi back to the house and let her nod off against his shoulder, waking her up when they pulled onto her street.

The taxi had just stopped in the driveway when Jane came running out.

“Mommy!”

Beth opened the door and jumped out to grab her in a hug.

“Jane!” she heard Kenny call out. “You’re supposed to wait until they get in the house.”

Beth didn’t care that Jane had, technically speaking, ruined the surprise. She was too busy kissing her cheek and her hair and neck as her youngest started to giggle.

“I missed you,” Beth said.

“I missed you too,” Jane replied, reattaching herself to Beth’s neck.

She carried Jane inside, only letting go of her once she saw the other kids. Annie and Ruby were floating around the edges.

“We’re just here to supervise,” Ruby said. “Dinner’s in the oven. Last load of the kids’ laundry is in the dryer. The rest is folded, but hasn’t been sorted yet.”

“That’s why Ruby’s here,” Annie said when she pulled Beth into a hug. “I’m here for chocolates.” She pulled away and narrowed her eyes at Beth. “You better have brought me chocolates.”

“I brought you chocolate,” Beth assured her, then hugged Ruby. “For all of you.”

It descended into chaos after the kids heard that. Beth was glad that they’d packed the gifts and souvenirs in the carry-ons for the most part because the idea of unpacking sounded incredibly unappealing.

“You aren’t allowed to have it all tonight,” she reminded them as she passed out little bundles of candies and chocolate bars that she’d picked for each of them. “That goes for you too,” she told Annie, who stuck her tongue out in response. She and Ruby left without a fuss a short while later after getting a promise to meet up the next day.

She had a lot to tell them. More than they probably thought.

Rio yawned through dinner and Beth wasn’t any better. Kenny wound up coordinating clean up, to her surprise, and everyone went to bed early. Or at least pretended to. The second that Beth collapsed onto her own bed, she was out.

The next morning, Rio and Beth sat the kids down in the living room after breakfast.

Beth opened her mouth to start off the conversation when Jane interrupted.

“Are you guys breaking up?” she blurted, eyes wide as she looked between Beth and Rio.

“No!” they both replied.

“No, honey,” Beth repeated. “We aren’t breaking up.”

Jane relaxed. “Oh, okay.”

“Are you having a baby?” Emma asked.

“No!” Beth answered. “How about we stop guessing for a minute and you let us finish.”

Emma looked slightly disappointed.

Rio leaned forward, elbows on his thighs. “I asked your mama if she would move in with me. Now, you’ve been to my place and no way are we all gonna fit there,” he paused while all the kids laughed, “but we aren’t sure that this house is quite big enough either, especially with you all growing up.”

“We’re looking into getting a new house,” Beth continued. “Together.”

“Yes!” Jane and Marcus immediately high-fived each other.

“We wanted to talk to you all before we do that,” Beth went on like they hadn’t interrupted. “Would you be okay with moving? Do you have any concerns about us all living together? Any questions?”

“Can I learn to drive in Rio’s car instead of the van?” Kenny asked.

Rio laughed then covered it up with a cough. “Not that kind of question.”

“Do I get my own room?” Emma wanted to know.

“Depends on the house,” Beth said. “The one that we’re looking at, yes. But the first house might not be the right one, so I can’t promise that right now.”

“Is there a backyard for Buddy?” Jane asked.

“Can we get another dog?” Marcus bounced slightly on the couch.

“No,” Rio cut off that line of thought before it could get too big. “One dog is good for us.”

“But -“

Rio gave Marcus a stern look that had him settling back down.

“When are we gonna move?” Danny asked. “Do we have to go to a new school?”

“Maybe,” Beth replied. “We would be aiming to move in the summer probably, so it would mean new schools in the fall.”

Danny nodded.

They fielded a few more questions like was the new house going to have trees to climb (Marcus and Jane), were there going to be more bathrooms (Emma), and could they build a skateboard ramp (Kenny) before the kids started to get antsy and broke off to do their own things.

“Kate get back to you about a viewing?” Beth asked as they tidied up breakfast dishes.

Rio nodded. “This Saturday work for you? Sometime between 2 and 5?”

Beth ran over her schedule in her head, then glanced at the one on the wall just in case. “That works.”

—————————————

“So tell us all about it!” Ruby said. “Stan’s started to suggest that maybe we should take an anniversary trip once we hit the next big one.”

Beth bit her lip and dove right in. “Rio and I are house hunting.”

“What?” Annie shrieked, then covered her mouth with her hand. When she pulled it away, she was grinning. “You tell the kids yet?”

Beth nodded. “We have a viewing scheduled already.”

Ruby had reached over to grab Beth’s hand. “I’m so happy for you. Now show us photos. Of the house and your trip. Then you can tell us all about how you came to this decision.”

In between showing the two of them some of the photos that she hadn’t already sent, Beth told them about the decision to move in.

“Makes sense,” Ruby agreed when Beth relayed how Rio didn’t want to move into the house. “Besides, with him and Marcus there all the time, it would get kind of tight. Plus, all those kids are only gonna start getting bigger.”

Beth groaned. “Don’t remind me. I’m pretty sure Kenny’s outgrown all of his jeans again.”

Annie patted her hand. “Cheer up, Beth, you’ve only got four more after this!”

“I hate you,” Beth muttered, bumping her shoulder against Annie’s.

“Sure,” her sister replied. “Tell that to someone who’ll believe ya. Now show me pictures of the house. You can go through your pastry slideshow later because it’s making me way too hungry.”

“It’s not all pastries,” Beth protested.

“There’s a lot of them,” Ruby closed the photo album and opened a browser tab. “House.”

Rolling her eyes, Beth pulled up the listing for the house.

“Oh that’s gorgeous,” Ruby said, taking the tablet away from Beth to flip through the photos.

Annie pulled her chair around the table to look over Ruby’s shoulder. “Ohhhh, pretty,” she agreed. “Hey, know what this reminds me of?”

“What?” Beth asked, getting up to pour herself another cup of coffee.

“That house that we walked past on the way to school,” Annie said. “The one with the long driveway and all the really big trees.”

“And the tree swing,” Beth finished. She remembered now.

“You always said you wanted to live in it.” Annie glanced up at Beth with a soft little smile. “This might not be that exact one, but it looks an awful lot like it.”

Ruby hummed in agreement. “No tree swing. Though now that I’m thinking about it, that’s probably a good thing.”

Laughing, Beth took a seat at the table.

It had been a gorgeous old place that had been demolished about a decade before, replaced with a modern one.

But thinking about the gabled roof on the house that they were going to see, she understood how Annie had seen similarities. They had probably been built around the same time.

“How’d the kids react?” Ruby broke her out of her thoughts.

“Uh, great,” Beth said. “They seem excited.”

———————————————————

The house was over a hundred years old and as Beth walked through it with Rio, she fell more and more in love with it. Rio could tell, the smug jerk.

They’d have to do work on it - mostly cosmetic - and gut the kitchen, but there was a gorgeous backyard, even a covered sunroom.

“Why isn’t this house at least a good hundred thousand more?” Beth asked Rio.

“It’s a bit far out for most people. Not to mention, the previous owners lived here for decades,” Rio said, leading her up the stairs to the second floor. The realtor hovered in the front hall. She’d delivered her spiel already and Rio had asked for time to go through the house again, by themselves. “They’d intended to leave it to their son, but apparently he’s a jerk so now they want to sell low to spite him or something.”

Beth coughed. “Seriously?”

Rio nodded. “They were also willing to drop the price for a family. I guess they wanted someone to be happy in it.”

“Even if we’re living in sin?” Beth went into the bathroom at the top of the stairs. There was no ensuite, but there was another bathroom downstairs. The upstairs one had a clawfoot tub.

“Even if we’re living in sin,” Rio laughed. “I saw you looking at that when we came in.”

“Clawfoot tub, Rio.”

He wrapped his arms around her and walked them over to the window. The closest neighbour was barely visible.

“It’s going to need work,” Beth said, looking out over the lawn.

“Oh, a fuckload of work,” Rio agreed. “We’ll need to hire our own inspector, just to check things and I’ve got a friend who works for a contractor. I can get him out to see if there’s anything really worrying.”

“It would mean a longer commute for both of us.”

“New school for the kids too,” Rio replied. “As for commuting, I’d miss the bulk of the traffic going in. I’d also be on the way to the kitchens, so we could maybe drive in together some days.”

Beth smiled. “Really?”

Rio nodded.

“Alright, pending the results of the inspection,” Beth told him, “we’ll start the process.”

She shrieked softly as he dipped her back and kissed her deeply. As they straightened, Beth giggled.

“Show off,” she scolded.

——————————————

The high of buying the house was quickly subsumed under the need to constantly make choices about everything.

Rio scowled at the paint chip like it had personally offended him and tossed it aside. “No.”

“Why not?”

“I can’t live in a room painted eggshell or whatever it is.”

Beth glared at him and retrieved the card. “It would go with everything.”

“Yeah, because it’s nothing,” Rio said. “We might as well just prime the walls and leave ‘em.”

“You’re not taking this seriously,” Beth snapped.

Rio pushed the stack of samples aside. “It’s paint, Elizabeth. We don’t like it in a year, we re-paint.”

“And all you do is refuse everything that I suggest!”

“Because you went to the Trustworthy Whites section at the paint store and just grabbed a handful of samples,” Rio said. He spread the samples out so that they fanned across the table. “We painting a hospital or our bedroom?”

Beth grit her teeth. “So what’s your suggestion?”

He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, which was hanging on the back of the kitchen chair and pulled out a single chip and put it down.

“Grey?” Beth asked, incredulous.

“The bedroom windows are north and east facing,” he said, “and the floors are light wood in that room. It’s just dark enough to be an actual colour, but still light enough that it’s a neutral with a bit of a blue undertone. You can pair it with florals to your heart’s content if you want.”

Beth picked up the chip. “So you pick up one thing and it’s perfect?”

“That’s what happens when you consider all the factors and make an informed choice instead of just throwing everything at the wall and seeing what sticks,” he said.

Beth's hasty inhale snapped him out of it. He ran over what he had just said and -

_Fuck._

Rio rubbed his forehead. “I didn’t mean it like that,” he said, reaching out for her hand. Beth let him take it, but didn’t twine their fingers together like she normally would.

“That _hurt_ , Rio.”

He sighed. “I know. I was a dick, but -“ he cut himself off.

“But what?” Beth asked.

He ran his hand over the back of his head. “You haven’t exactly been listening to my opinions.”

He saw her startle out of the side of his eye.

“I’m happy to compromise,” Rio said. “That’s part of what this is. But when you just flat out ignore me? You think that doesn’t hurt?”

Beth blinked at him.

“Dean was never interested.”

“And I’m not Dean,” Rio barely stopped himself from snapping, but he had a feeling that his words came across as harsh anyways. “I’ve gone to the stores with you, looked at samples. What part of that says that I’m not interested?”

“None of it,” Beth said.

“So why are you acting like I’m not trying to be involved in this? This is going to be our house. _Ours_. Is it shocking that I want to make decisions about it too?”

Beth sighed. “No, it isn’t, but -“

“But what?” Rio’s jaw was tight enough that he could feel himself getting a headache. “You want to keep holding his shit against me? I’m not going to take that, Elizabeth.”

Her face darkened and she opened her mouth to say something, then shut it again, took a deep breath. “I’m going to go back to the house,” she said.

Rio jerked his head. “Sure, run home.”

Her head jerked back and he wished that he could take it back, but Beth just swallowed and grabbed her jacket before leaving without saying anything else.

The door clicked shut behind her.

“Fuck!” Rio muttered. Feeling too big for his skin, like he was going to burst if he felt even one more thing, he shot Jack a text to see if he was free. Within an hour, they were wrapping their knuckles at the gym.

“Not that I’m upset to get another chance to beat the shit out of you,” Jack said, “but you’ve barely said a thing since we got here and normally I can’t make you shut up.”

Rio glared at him.

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say trouble in paradise with Beth,” Jack went on, ignoring Rio’s expression. “You wanna talk about it?”

“No,” Rio grit out, then started to warm up.

A couple of minutes later, he sighed and turned to Jack. “She keeps acting like I’m supposed to be like her ex.” Jack stopped bouncing back and forth, nodding for Rio to go on. “She’s surprised when I want to go furniture shopping or when I get upset that she went to pick curtains without me. Like I’m not supposed to give a shit.”

“Sucks,” Jack commented.

Rio nodded. “Then when I bring it up, it’s “Oh, Dean didn’t care,” like that’s not part of the reason he’s a piece of shit. Fuck.”

Jack pushed Rio towards the heavy bag. “Come on, tell Uncle Jack all about it.”

Rio glared at his friend. “I’m eight months older than you, you dick.”

“Sure you are,” Jack said cheerfully. “But I can’t legally call myself a therapist, so we’re going with uncle. Now get to it.”

After a few minutes of hitting the bag, broken up by relaying his frustrations to Jack about the new house, Rio started to feel better. Then guilty.

“Fuck, I fucked up,” Rio said. “Shouldn’t have said that to her.”

Jack nodded. “You shouldn’t have, but you can’t take it back, so what are you going to do to fix it?”

“Show up at her house and say I can’t sleep alone anymore?” Rio reached out to stop the bag from swinging.

Jack snorted. “Then you two can make it up to each other. Again and again.”

Rio punched Jack in the arm. “Thanks, man,” he said, slinging an arm around Jack’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Jack did the same, patting Rio’s shoulder as he did, “you’ve done it for me. ‘Sides, I like Beth and I know your mama does too, not to mention her brownies, so I gotta do my part in keeping y’all sane.”

Rio snorted, elbowing Jack in the chest. “I’m gonna head home.”

“You do that,” Jack said, moving away. “I’m going to go see if Sasha’s around. He was showing me some kicks last time I was here.”

“You going all mixed martial arts on me?” Rio scoffed.

Jack just grinned. “Nothing wrong with diversifying. Now go make it up to your lady.”

“Fuck you, Jack.”

Jack gave him the finger. “Bye, Rio.”

As he showered, his hunger hit him. He’d missed dinner and hadn’t felt like eating anything before coming to the gym.

He messaged Beth, _I’m on my way to your place and I’m gonna pick up something to eat. Want something?_

_No thanks,_ came her answer as he got into the car.

His jaw tightened. Normally she’d tell him exactly what she’d had to eat, mention if there were leftovers, if she was heading to bed soon. He sighed and turned the car on.

After picking up Thai, Rio pulled into Beth’s driveway. The light above the kitchen door was on, so she’d either turned it on after his text or she’d been expecting him to come.

After unlocking the door, he heard the shower in the en suite running.

Not really wanting to apologize in the shower, Rio ate quickly.

Beth liked to take absurdly long showers sometimes and today was apparently one of those days.

He put his dishes in the dishwasher and started a load of laundry before he heard the water turn off. Out of things to do, Rio went to the bedroom and lay on top of the comforter, waiting for Beth to come out of the bathroom.

It took her a few minutes to do so. He knew she’d be moisturizing and all that stuff she did to “keep my skin young, Rio.”

But eventually, the door had to open and it did.

He looked at Beth as she came out in one of those silky robes. She paused in the doorway when she saw him, but it was only for a second before she came over to the bed and climbed in.

Beth lay down and wrapped herself around him. “I hate arguing with you,” she murmured.

Rio lifted his hand and started to stroke the back of her head. “I don’t like it either.”

“I’m sorry,” she said. “For not listening to you. And for expecting you to be Dean.”

“Shouldn’t have reacted like that,” Rio admitted. “It was a dick move.”

She snuggled into him. “We were both dicks.”

Rio laughed softly. “Yeah, I guess we were.”

She tilted her head back and kissed him. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Rio said, cupping her head and pulling her in a little closer. This kiss was a little longer.

Beth shifted so that she was half on top of him. “How about I make it up to you?” she suggested softly, tugging at the neck of his shirt.

Rio’s hands dropped to the tie of her robe. “Only if I can make it up to you too.”

She giggled. “Sounds good to me.”

He kissed her, sliding his hand into the robe to find nothing underneath. Groaning into her mouth, he cupped her breast. “Expecting me?” he asked, rolling her onto her back.

“You did text me that you were coming over,” she reminded him.

“Knew we’d make up?”

Beth stroked his temple with her thumb. “Yup.”

That made him smile and kiss her again. “Good,” he said. “Because we’re in it for the long haul.”

“I know.” Beth tugged on his t-shirt, so Rio sat up long enough to get it off while she went to work on his pants. He’d just put on loose sweats after showering at the gym, so she gave him a look when she came in contact with bare skin.

“Expecting me?” she asked.

“I had hopes,” he shrugged, not looking the slightest bit sheepish.

Beth rolled her eyes as she curled her fingers around his balls and weighed them in her palm. Rio swallowed noisily, stilling over top of her. She squeezed lightly and he groaned.

Not wanting to let her do all the work, Rio slid his hand down until he was teasing her entrance. 

“No teasing,” Beth complained, starting to stroke him from root to tip with her other hand.

He chuckled. “Says that woman teasing me.”

She shook her head. “No. I’m just getting you ready.” 

Rio hummed. “I see. So I should be doing the same for you, huh?”

“Yes,” Beth said, finishing with a hiss as Rio pushed two fingers inside of her. “Just like that,” she gasped. 

Despite what Beth seemed to think, he had no interest in teasing. After fingering her for another moment, he nudged her hands off him so he could replace his fingers with his cock.

He slipped inside of her like she was made for him, which - as far as he was concerned - was true. She gasped out his name as he bottomed out.

“That feel good?” he said, running his lips over her jaw and chin, up over her cheeks. “You like it when I’m inside of you?”

“I love it,” Beth replied, rolling her hips. “Just like you love being inside of me.”

Rio nodded. “I’d spend all my time there if I could.”

Moaning, Beth pulled him in for a kiss. After that, it was just soft groans and Beth’s whimpers filling the bedroom.

—————————————————————

“Elizabeth,” Rio said in the tone of an exasperated parent, “I’m not having a floral bedspread.”

“Because it’s an insult to your -“

“Because it’s ugly as fuck,” he cut her off. “We have that on our bed and I’m gonna have to start decoupaging and playing bingo. I’ll have to start using Viagra.”

Beth snorted, covering up her mouth even though he’d already seen her amusement.

“Let’s just stick to solids,” he suggested. “At least for the sheets. We can switch up pillowcases and throws or whatever.”

Beth pursed her lips. “Fine.”

Rio’s shoulders relaxed slightly. “How ‘bout those?” He gestured towards a display of navy blue bedding. “We both like blue.”

“Those are boring,” Beth sighed. “They don’t even have a stripe or anything.”

“Yeah, but that forms a good background,” Rio said, slinging his arm over her shoulder. “Then you can put all kinds of colours and patterns with it.”

“I know how to pair colours, Rio,” she snapped.

“Do you?” he muttered, ignoring her sound of affront. “Elizabeth, you got some interesting ideas about what goes together.”

Her mouth dropped open.

“I’m just saying,” Rio lowered his voice, “one of us ignores the principles of design and it ain’t me.”

“Rio!”

He danced away from her, putting a display bed between them. “Behave,” he said sternly, “or the nice people are gonna think we’re troublemakers.”

Beth picked up a throw pillow and tossed it at him. He caught it and dropped it back onto the bed. “Elizabeth!” He set his hand over his chest in faux outrage.

“Just for that,” Beth said, “we’re getting purple sheets.”

“Burgundy,” Rio countered.

She thought about it. “Fine.”

He grinned, letting Beth know he was a little smug about getting his way.

“But we’re getting those pillowcases,” she told him, pointing across the aisle at a truly hideous floral set. Even she could admit it was bad. The look of horror on Rio’s face made her smile innocently at him. She stepped closer to him and murmured, “Better get used to it, buddy.” She brushed the back of her hand against his cock, enjoying the sharp inhale of breath.

Stepping back, Beth turned and walked away. Rio caught up in seconds, wrapping his arms around her and tugging her to a stop. “I’m gonna get you back for that,” he said into her hair before kissing her temple and letting her go again.

“I’m sure you will,” Beth said, voice saccharine.

——————————————————————

Packing up was a nightmare, made worse by the fact that Jane had apparently developed an attachment to every single item that she’d ever come in contact with.

“Honey, please,” Beth tried to soothe her.

“But it’s my favourite!” Jane cried, hugging the stuffed beaver that Beth knew for a fact had been at the bottom of her bin of stuffed animals. Not to mention, she’d said the same thing about every other one that Beth had pulled from the bin.

“Jane,” Beth said sternly.

“No! I’m not getting rid of her!” Jane shouted, retreating with the beaver still clutched in her arms.

Beth just barely stopped herself from snapping “Fine,” at her, but retreated from the bedroom to make sure she didn’t make anything worse.

Kenny was walking past and gave Beth a questioning look.

“Your sister is having trouble deciding on which of her stuffed animals need to come with us,” she said, feeling more than a little frazzled at this point.

“I’ll help.”

Before she could suggest that maybe Jane needed some time on her own, Kenny was walking into her room.

Wincing, she hovered at the door in case she had to interfere.

“Hey!” Kenny said. “Mr. Elephant!”

Jane giggled.

Beth peered around the edge of the door frame and saw that Kenny had taken a seat next to Jane and was dancing the stuffed elephant around.

“This was mine, you know,” he told Jane, tossing it up in the air and catching it again.

Jane nodded. “I know. And Danny and Emma’s too.”

Kenny tossed it to her. “Sounds to me like he needs to come with us.”

“He is,” Jane said, her stubborn tone coming back.

“Do you have a safe spot for him to go to travel? Do we need to poke air holes in the box?” Kenny peered into the box Beth had brought up to pack up the stuffed toys.

Laughing, Jane put the elephant in the box. “No, he’s ok.”

“I don’t know this one,” Kenny said, holding up a lion.

“That’s -“ Jane paused, “Mr. Lion.”

Kenny nodded. “Is Mr. Lion coming with us?”

Jane didn’t say anything.

“Maybe it would be a good idea to send Mr. Lion to a new home,” Kenny suggested gently.

“But he’s mine,” Jane said.

Kenny was quiet. “You know how you feel about Mr. Elephant? Maybe somebody else can feel like that about the lion.”

Beth listened to the two of them talking as her vision blurred a little.

“I don’t wanna get rid of him,” Jane replied after a moment. “Dad bought him for me.”

“Did Dad buy you any of the other stuffed animals too?”

There was moving around. Jane must have gathered the toys that Dean had given her.

“Do you want to keep all of them because Dad gave them to you?” Kenny asked. Jane must have nodded in reply. “Are there some that are more special? What if you take those ones with you?”

Beth left them to it, heading downstairs to finish sorting kitchen drawers. Emma was packing the nice cutlery, setting each piece carefully into its space in the case.

“There’s a little spoon missing,” Emma commented, tapping the teaspoon section.

Beth went to the cupboard and pulled out the sugar dish. Placing it on the counter, she pulled out the spoon and held it up. “Does it look like this?” she guessed.

Emma took it, jumping off the stool and going to wash it in the sink.

Rio’s packing up was going much easier. “The benefits of keeping it minimal,” he kept telling her. With his extra time, he’d been focused on prepping the new house. He’d hired some people to fix up things like the baseboard that was a little off by the front door and the crack in the plaster in the one bedroom. They were on to the painting now, so it seemed like he was at the house almost constantly.

As he came in through the side door, he was moving a little stiffly. “I am not as young as I used to be,” he groaned.

Beth smiled. “That is how it works,” she replied, tilting her head up for a kiss. “How’s the painting?”

“Almost all done,” he said.

“And then I can see it?”

Rio slumped against her. “Then you can see it.” He had jokingly banned her from going to the new house, insisting that if she did, she’d wind up there every day, trying to do everything herself. But something about the idea had been attractive and somehow, it had stuck.

“Getting excited?” he asked.

She nodded. “Very excited. There are some Epsom salts in the bathroom. Take a bath. It’ll help.”

Rio groaned, then shifted his mouth to hover over her ear. “Will you give me a massage later?”

Smiling, Beth reached up to rub the back of his neck. “Sure.”

——————————————————

Beth held onto Rio’s hand as they walked in through the door. She immediately teared up.

Rio knew her well enough that he knew it wasn’t a sad cry, but a happy one, although he pulled her into his arms anyways.

“You like it?” he said as they both looked at the newly re-painted entryway. 

“I love it.”

Rio hummed. “Let’s look at the rest, okay?”

He let go of her, but kept their hands together as they toured the downstairs, then went up to the kids’ rooms.

“Emma’s going to love it,” she said, looking into the one that Emma had picked, painted a mint green. “It looks better than I thought.”

“You doubted your girl?” Rio shook his head. “She’s yours, ma, of course she’s got an eye.”

Beth knocked her shoulder into his chest and moved on. Jane had gone for a sunshine yellow across the hall, next to Marcus’ cream.

“I still can’t believe that he wanted cream walls,” Beth muttered.

Rio smiled. “He knows that I’m gonna paint some stuff on them for him.”

Marcus was going to miss the wall in the loft that Rio had made for him. Beth and Ruby had gone in to take dozens and dozens of photos before it was painted over.

“C’mon, let’s go see the master.”

They walked down the hall, past the large shared bathroom, then into the big bedroom on the other end of the house.

Beth stood in the middle of the room and turned in a circle. “I love it,” she said.

Rio laughed. “So I did good?”

“Yes,” she said. “There, happy?”

“Uh huh,” Rio said, leaning against the door frame and watching her.

Beth lifted her hand and crooked her finger. With a raised brow, he pushed himself upright and came to stand in front of her.

“I’m happy too,” Beth whispered.

Rio grinned and bent his head to kiss her. “Good,” he said against her lips.

——————————————————

The first night in the new house, the only furniture that had been set up in their bedroom was the bed that they had bought. It was massive, at Rio’s insistence, though Beth couldn’t complain about anything beyond the pain in the ass of putting the sheets on it.

Plumping the pillows and setting them at the head of the bed, she tugged the duvet cover in place and stepped back to arrange the throw pillows.

Looking at the bed, she smiled and stacked the empty boxes to put away.

Downstairs was a little better. Their couches had been delivered, as had the dining set, although that was still wrapped up.

Rolled up rugs were against the walls in most of the rooms, waiting to be spread out. Curtain rods had already been installed as well, something that had surprised her.

“Come on,” Rio said from the family room. “We’re gonna unroll this carpet and unwrap the coffee table. Between that and the couch, we can pretend that we’ve got it together.”

Laughing, Beth moved to help him move the rug into position. “Pretend?” She grabbed the corresponding non-slip pad to put under the rug and put it down.

“Yeah,” he replied. “We’re surrounded by boxes. We don’t have shit together.”

“Hey!” Beth nudged him. “The boxes are labelled!”

Rio kicked the rug so that it began to unroll, covering the hardwood floor of the living room. “If you say so,” he said. “I have this very clear memory of opening that box that says “Kitchen stuff” and finding stuff that does not belong in the kitchen.”

Beth groaned. “That was probably Annie.”

“Good thing we’re ordering in tonight,” he said, moving to right the rug, then stepping back to check it was straight. “If we had to cook, I would not like our chances.”

They moved the couch into position, then unwrapped the coffee table and carried it over.

Beth surveyed their little oasis in the midst of the wrapped furniture and boxes that were all over. It was relaxing, seeing even that small patch of order. She sighed. “Pizza?”

“You read my mind.” Rio turned towards her, setting his hands on her waist and pulling her towards him. “I need a shower. You good to order?”

Beth nodded, going on tiptoe to kiss him. “But I get to take the first bath if you’re taking the first shower.”

He smiled. “Sounds good to me, ma. Order enough for leftovers, yeah?”

When Rio finished with his shower, Beth took hers. The water pressure was glorious and the shower itself was spacious. She wanted to linger, but she was starving. By the time she got downstairs, Rio had found a couple of plates and some cutlery, as well as a bottle of wine.

“Where’d this come from?” she asked, tapping the neck.

“Jojo,” Rio said. “Can’t find the glasses though, so we’re gonna have to drink it straight from the bottle.”

Beth raised an eyebrow. “Can’t find the glasses or didn’t look very hard.”

He grinned, answer delayed by a knock on the door. “Food’s here,” he said.

Shaking her head, Beth took a seat on the couch and grabbed the bottle, taking a swig.

Rio came back with a few boxes and they descended on the food like a pair of ravenous wolves, passing the wine back and forth.

As soon as they ate dinner and got the leftovers in the fridge, Rio picked Beth up and carried her, trying not to laugh too loud, to their bedroom.

“What was that for?” she demanded once he put her back on her feet.

Rio pushed down her pants. “I want to make love to you,” he said, kissing her and preventing her from saying anything about being able to walk on her own two legs, “in our bed,” his tongue coaxed her mouth open, “in our bedroom,” his fingers unbuttoned her top, “in our house.”

Beth didn’t need more reason than that, stripping Rio as quickly as she could.

He toppled her back onto their ridiculous bed, following her down. It didn’t take long for them to slide under the covers, the slight chill making goosebumps on their skin, for Rio to slide inside of her with a low groan.

“Fuck, Elizabeth,” he groaned.

Beth held the back of his head, keeping his face buried in her neck. They were pressed together as tightly as two people could be - her legs wrapped around his hips forced him to keep his movements shallow.

“I love you,” Beth gasped as he sucked at her skin.

“You too, baby,” he replied. He kissed her, groaning as she moved her hips against his. His hand ran up and down the side of her breast.

She was close when he lifted his mouth. “I’m -“ she grabbed the sheets in her hand.

“Come for me, sweetheart,” he said. “Let me feel you.”

Beth let go of the sheet to work her hand down between them to rub at her clit.

He nodded, nose bumping against hers. She whimpered as she tightened around him, starting to come.

Rio groaned, continuing to work himself in and out of her. “Like that,” he said.

The hand she had on the back of his head slipped around to his chin and she nudged him towards her lips. He kissed her through her orgasm, breaking away to pant against her mouth as he chased his.

Beth circled her hips as best as she could, still riding the aftershocks.

After he came, Rio slumped down onto her, not pulling out as their breathing slowed.

When he did, he kissed the side of her neck before rolling over onto his back.

“I’m never leaving this bed,” she told him. He laughed. “I’m serious.”

Rio moved to the edge of the bed and got up.

“Where are you going?” Beth groaned.

He walked around the bed stopping on her side to pinch her nipple before going to the doorway. “We left the wine downstairs. I’ll grab that, then we can never leave the bed.”

Giggling, Beth rolled across the bed so she was on her belly, with her head and toes pointing to opposite corners of the bed, to wait for him to come back. As she clutched a pillow to her chest, she felt downright giddy.

Biting her lip, she buried her face in the pillow, which she’d grabbed from Rio’s side of the bed.

Rio’s side of the bed. Their bed.

——————————————

Stan came in through the side door, whistling as he took in the big kitchen. “I’m coming over here to cook one day,” he told Beth, who was organizing cupcakes.

She laughed. “I’ll let you know a day that works,” she replied.

“Ruby said it was nice,” Stan said, setting down the pot he was carrying and slinging an arm around Beth’s shoulder. “But she didn’t say how nice.”

“Thank you, Stanley Hill.” Beth, finished with the cupcakes, turned to give him a hello hug.

“No problem, Bethany.”

She poked him in the stomach and let go. “That’s still not funny, Stan.”

“It’s hilarious. The kids saw your lot outside, so they went right out back,” he explained. “And your sister was pulling up the driveway, so I think Ruby was hoping to get that bunch to help carry stuff in.”

“Oh, stuff?”

“This is a housewarming, isn’t it?” Stan scoffed. “We gotta warm this house up.”

“We keep it plenty warm in here,” Rio said, coming in from outside, looking a little worse for wear.

Beth coughed into her shoulder. “What happened to you?”

“Jane,” Rio said, kissing her quickly. “I’m gonna go change. Hey Stan.”

“Hey man,” Stan responded. “Your mom bringing her tamales?”

Rio laughed as he bounded up the stairs. Stan looked at Beth.

“You’ll find out. They should be here soon. We needed them to do a detour for us and pick up something. And before you get offended that we didn’t ask you, it was on their way,” Beth said.

“What was on whose way?” Ruby came in with a big box, trailed by Annie, Ben, and Tasia. Ben had just had another growth spurt and now towered over Annie. Tasia, her hair currently striped with green, was between the two in height, but was willowy in a way that neither of the Marks sisters could ever be.

“Hey Aunt Beth.” Ben set down the bags he’d been tasked with carrying and swooped down to give her cheek a kiss.

“Who are you?” Beth teased. “I’m waiting for my nephew. About this tall,” she held her hand up at her chin, “blonde. Very handsome.”

Ben stuck out his tongue. “Can I eat one of these?” He pointed to the cupcakes.

“No,” Beth waved him off. “But there’s a tray in the dining room that you can take outside to your cousins.”

“Sweet,” Ben said, patting her shoulder on his way to the dining room.

The next batch of guests arrived at the same time. Greetings, hugs, and kisses were exchanged.

“My son out back?” Paola asked.

Beth shook her head. “He’s changing. The kids roped him into something that got him covered in dirt.”

Paola smiled. “Are you sure they were the ones who roped him in?”

“Good point.”

“I’m taking this one outside,” Nick said, trailing after Alex. Mina had already bolted for the backyard.

Stan put his hands together. “Alright, I want the tour. Is there a time that is convenient for the hostess?”

Beth smiled. “Now’s good.”

She wiped her hands on a tea towel and led them through the house, pointing out the features of the house and answering the questions that Stan and Ruby had.

Rio passed them on the way down the stairs. “Giving the tour?” he guessed, stepping into Beth’s way. “I’d better go make sure the kids aren’t ripping up the lawn or whatever.”

Beth shook her head. “Ben and Sara are there. Between them, they can keep Jane and Marcus on track. Besides, didn’t you say Danny had recruited them into building some kind of track?”

“I’m gonna go make sure they don’t murder each other,” Rio said with a kiss.

“I’d be more worried about manslaughter,” Beth joked, blushing. She still felt a little self conscious about how openly affectionate Rio would often be. He smiled and let her pass.

“What, you’re not gonna make us all kiss you to go up the stairs?” Stan asked.

Rio laughed. “Nah, don’t want Ruby to get jealous.”

Ruby, who had rolled her eyes at Stan, snorted softly as she met Beth’s gaze. “Men,” she muttered.

After the tour, they all moved out to the back.

“This place suits you,” Tasia said as she took a chair on the patio. “You’ve already made it yours.”

Rio and Beth smiled at each other.

“There were a few arguments,” Rio said. “Some compromising.”

“Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Stan asked, prompting laughter.

She reached out and twined her fingers with Rio’s.

——————————————

Whatever Rio’s original reason for wanting a big bed, it immediately became a congregating place for the whole family. The kids would trail in one by one in the mornings that they were there, snuggling up to her or Rio to moan about going to school while whoever arrived last, typically Kenny, wound up at the bottom of the bed.

“You’re going to school,” Rio said to Emma one morning.

She rolled across the bed, flattening Danny and Marcus as she did. “How about I stay home with you?”

Beth watched Emma wrap her arms around Rio’s neck and pout.

Rio just raised his brow. “I have to work,” he reminded Emma.

“I’ll come to work with you!” she offered.

He snorted. “Nice try,” he said, tugging her braid. “Now go get ready for school.”

“That goes for all of you,” Beth added, shooing them away until it was just her and Rio again.

He leaned over and kissed her. “I’ll get the coffee started,” he said when he pulled away.

Beth lay in bed, watching Rio stifle a yawn as he went to the dresser to grab a shirt. He still hated sleeping in them. She watched the tattoos on his back move as his muscles bunched and stretched. The flowers that he’d put there for her.

“What time do you go to the shop today?” she asked.

“Not until noon,” he answered. “Why?”

Beth didn’t say anything, but when he looked over his shoulder at her, he seemed to understand.

“You want me to yourself, huh?” He pulled his shirt on and came back to the bed, this time on her side. “I can do that.”

When he came back from doing drop-off, Beth was in the middle of finishing up some forms to send to the accountant. Rio came in through the kitchen door and came to stand behind her.

“Wanna fuck you,” he said into her ear.

Beth tilted her head to the side. “Oh?”

He nodded. “Wanna open up your legs and put my cock in your pussy, fuck you ’til you scream my name.”

She let her head fall back against his chest. “Let me save this. I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

“Deal,” Rio said, kissing her quickly, then heading upstairs while she saved all the files she’d been working on. Shutting her laptop, she followed him to the bedroom, laughing when she saw that he was already stripping.

He pointed to her. “Off,” he said.

“I assume you’re talking about these?” Beth teased, plucking at the loose fabric of her sweater and yoga pants. “I dunno, I’m kind of chilly.”

Rio, now naked, caught her in his arms. “Off,” he repeated, even as he pushed his hands inside of her pants and shoved them down. His hands stayed on her ass, cupping and squeezing her as he kissed her.

Beth broke the kiss. “I can’t take off my shirt if you’re kissing me.”

Rio pulled his head back. “Fine. Off.”

Rolling her eyes, she tugged her sweater off.

Walking backwards, Rio led her to bed.

————————————————

Beth curled in against Rio’s side that night, rubbing her fingers over his bare chest. Only Marcus was at the house with them for the weekend, but he was at a sleepover with his cousins at Paola’s.

“You ever gonna make an honest man out of me?”

Beth sat up, staring at Rio. “What?”

He put both hands behind his head. “You heard me.”

“You want to get married?” she asked. He nodded. “Is this you asking me or hinting that you want me to propose?”

Rio rolled over and opened the drawer of his bedside table. When he settled back into place, he had a small black box in his hand. He held it up.

Beth was frozen. She had been - if not kidding exactly, at least teasing.

He opened the box. Inside were two simple metal bands, the smaller one a little thinner than the other. She reached out to touch that one - obviously intended to be hers.

“Not really big on the whole idea of engagement rings,” Rio said, “but I was thinking there’s no reason we can’t start wearing them before we have some kind of ceremony. I had to use one of your rings so I could make the size right and -“

“You made them?” Beth asked.

Rio closed his mouth. Nodded.

“Put it on me, you beautiful sap,” she demanded. Rio’s grin took over his face and he didn’t waste time tugging the ring from the box and sliding it onto her left ring finger. He passed the box to her and held out his hand.

Biting her lip, Beth took the bigger ring and slid it down his finger. Once it was on, she lifted it to her mouth and kissed the cool metal.

“I love you,” she said.

Rio moved, wrapping his arms around her waist and rolling them so he was on top. “I love you too, Elizabeth.”

—————————————

Wedding planning the second time around turned out to be alarmingly easy. Rio took care of the venue and had a friend who could perform weddings. Beth’s contacts in the industry made finding a florist and a caterer a breeze. It was all going well.

Except for the dress.

“It’s not right,” Beth said as she looked at herself in what had to be the 40th dress she’d tried on at the 5th salon she’d gone to.

“You look great in it,” Ruby said. “But if it’s not right, it’s not right.”

Annie, slumped on the couch, sighed. “You’ve said that about every damn dress. What about them isn’t right?”

“I don’t know,” Beth admitted, her frustration coming through.

The assistant, Mandy, stepped in and led Beth off to the change room, helping her out of the dress. Rather than taking one of the dresses from the wall, she passed Beth a robe and gestured for her to take a seat.

“These dresses aren’t right,” Mandy said. Beth nodded. “How do they make you feel?”

Beth shrugged. “It’s like - I just don’t feel like myself.”

“This is a second marriage, yeah?” Mandy sat across from Beth. “Is this the kind of dress that you wore at your first?”

Beth considered. “Not exactly, but I guess. I went pretty traditional. Long. Lace. White.”

Mandy hummed. “What would you think about trying something a little different? You had some requests, but if I pull something that I think would work, would you give it a shot?”

“At this point? Yes,” Beth agreed.

“Alright!” Mandy clapped her hands together. “I’ll be right back. I know just the one.” She took off like a shot, leaving Beth to think about what she’d said.

The dresses weren’t that much like what she’d worn when she and Dean got married, but they were fairly traditional. Floor length, classic silhouettes.

Mandy really had known exactly what she was looking for, because she came back quickly and hung the dress on the wall to unwrap it before lifting it off again and turning it this way and that for Beth to inspect.

Tea length, slightly off white, the dress didn’t scream “wedding”.

Beth reached out to touch the line of buttons.

“It’s based on a vintage pattern,” Mandy said. “It’ll suit your figure just right. How about it?”

Beth looked at the dress and bit her lip. Nodded.

Like with the others, Beth faced away from the mirror as Mandy helped her into the dress. The slip between the crinoline and her skin was silky and the lightness of the skirt was a relief.

“Alright,” Mandy declared, “we’re done.”

Beth turned towards the mirror and immediately knew that she was going to buy it. Mandy was right, it suited her figure, accentuating and minimizing exactly what she wanted it to accentuate and minimize. The colour didn’t wash her out or make her look sallow.

When she met Mandy’s eyes in the mirror, the other woman was grinning. “Verdict?”

Beth cleared her throat, feeling a little choked up. “I think I’ll show them.”

Annie and Ruby both sat up when Beth came out of the change room and stepped up onto the little pedestal.

“Yes!” Annie clapped her hands together. “That one!”

Ruby was nodding. “That’s gorgeous, Bee.”

“And it’s got pockets!” Mandy told them, sending Beth’s hands searching the skirt. She found them, sliding her hands in and laughed, twirling in a circle.

When she came back to face Annie and Ruby, her eyes were a little wet, but Annie looked like she might be on the verge of tears too.

“I would hug you,” Ruby said, “but I don’t want to get makeup on it.”

Beth started to laugh.

—————————————

Rio watched Beth spin around the kitchen. “Should I be worried?” he asked.

She turned to face him and shook her head, grinning.

“What is it?”

“I bought a dress today,” she said. She must have picked up on his confusion because she leaned towards him and said, “The dress,” imbuing the word with all kinds of innuendo.

“Oh?” He caught her in his arms, wiggling his eyebrows. Beth nodded. “Well that’s good. You found something you’re happy with, obviously.”

“Did you get your suit yet?” Beth asked him, tugging his shirt into place.

Chuckling, Rio set his forehead against hers. “Going in for a fitting next week. Taking the kids in for theirs too.”

Beth grinned. Given the option, Jane had eagerly chosen to wear a suit along with Marcus, Danny, and Kenny. Emma had decided to stick with a dress, which she and Beth had gone shopping for. It had been fun, though Beth wished that Jane had been there too.

“I was thinking,” Rio said, “you should be the one to pick their ties though. Then you’re involved too.”

“And what, you’ll take Emma shoe shopping?”

He shrugged. “If she wants. Or, I dunno, headband shopping.”

“How much time do you think it’s going to take to find a headband?” Beth asked, incredulous.

“I could stretch it to a day,” Rio said, kissing the side of her head. “Take her to that new exhibit she’s been talking about.”

“She’d like that.”

Rio nodded. “Thought so. I’ll talk to her.”

—————————————————

Rio had taken the upstairs of the garage as a studio space. It wouldn’t work in the winter unless they prioritized fixing it up, but with the warm weather he was just fine.

Beth climbed the stairs, immediately seeing him sitting at the desk, Emma curled up in the armchair nearby. Both of them were drawing.

“What’s going on out here?” Beth asked, walking to give Rio a kiss, looking at what he was working on. “Leg?” she guessed.

“Yeah.” Rio tilted his head back to kiss her properly. “You’re getting good.”

“I know I am,” Beth said, smug. He grinned.

“What about you, Emma?”

Emma didn’t look up. “I’m drawing a comic.”

Beth met Rio’s eye. He shrugged. They’d both come out here after their day picking out Emma’s accessories, extended by a trip to the museum.

“About?”

“I’ll show you when it’s done,” Emma replied, finally glancing up. “It’s a surprise.”

“Well,” Beth said, “I came up here to remind you that it’s almost dinner time.”

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Rio said with a grin, holding onto her shirt to keep her where she was. “What’re we having?”

“Gnocchi in a tomato broth. Make sure to compliment Marcus on the gnocchi. He helped.”

“Will do.” Rio pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the backs of her fingers, paying extra attention to her ring. “Can I compliment you too?”

Beth’s cheeks were a little pink. “Always. I’ll leave you to it, but wrap up soon.”

“Alright,” Rio agreed while Emma mumbled something. Beth left the two of them to their drawing.

It was getting closer and closer to the date of the wedding, but she hadn’t felt the panic that she’d experienced before her marriage to Dean. She’d just felt content.

Marcus was putting dishes from the gnocchi making into the dishwasher. “Can we cook them now?” he asked. After seeing a cooking video about gnocchi, he’d been dying to try it.

“Water boiling?” Beth checked, lifting the lid. “Alright, come on.”

Marcus, standing on a stool, dropped a few handfuls of the gnocchi into the water. “We gotta take them out when they float,” he reminded her. “They’re gonna float, right?”

Beth grinned at him. “Guess we’ll find out, huh?”

He frowned, staring at the pot like he was willing the gnocchi to rise to the top. It didn’t happen right away, but slowly they started to float upwards.

Marcus crowed in triumph and Beth started to help him get them out before putting them in a pot with the tomato broth.

Once the first batch was moved, they did it again and again.

Rio came in during the third round, peering over their shoulders. “Looking good.”

“Wait until you taste it,” Marcus boasted, despite having no idea how it tasted. “Please set the table.”

Laughing, Rio gave them both a kiss on the head and started to do just that.

To Marcus’ delight, the gnocchi really was delicious.

“Now I’m not so worried about you going off to college,” Rio teased him. “At least I know you can make yourself something to eat.”

Marcus grinned. “I’m gonna be a chef.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna be a restauranteur and a soccer player,” Jane said.

Rio looked over at her. “Both?”

She nodded. “Women don’t get paid as much to play soccer even though they’re better at it.”

“I bet you’ll make ‘em pay you,” Rio told her. “You’re pretty good at convincing people to do stuff for you.”

Jane grinned. “I know.”

Beth had to bite back laughter.

——————————————————

Beth kissed Rio, let him go, then pulled him back in.

Someone whooped.

“Come on, man!” Jack called out.

Rio just deepened the kiss, pulling her in and cupping her ass.

“Gonna miss you,” he said, following that with some smaller kisses.

Beth laughed, pushing him away. “I’ll see you later.”

“Don’t make me come drag you over here!”

Rio lifted his hand to shoot Jack the finger. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Beth replied. “Now go away.”

With that, he gave in and joined the others in the car and left. Beth shut the front door behind him and went into the kitchen to join Ruby, Annie and Lora.

“Got rid of my brother?” Lora asked, eating a chip.

Beth lifted her glass, which someone had filled with bourbon while she was saying goodbye, and took a sip.

“There’s still time to run,” Lora said, grinning.

Beth shook her head. “I think I’m good.”

They’d be getting married in less than a day now. Beth just felt almost giddy. She just wanted to be married already.

Lora sighed. “I tried to save you,” she said with a shake of her head.

Beth took her spot at the table, reaching over to snap up some crackers. “I’m good,” she repeated.

Annie lifted her glass of wine. “Yeah you are,” she said with a waggle of her eyebrows. “Homeboy out there was trying to commune with the back of your throat.”

Lora groaned. “Don’t say that. He’s my brother. My baby brother.”

“This is why you don’t hang out with us,” Ruby reminded Lora, referencing a nearly disastrous girls’ night just after they’d moved into the new house. Beth hadn’t been able to look Lora in the eye for a month and she was pretty sure Lora was still having trouble looking at Rio.

“The two of them just sit in bed, playing Scrabble,” Lora insisted.

“I think it’s more along the lines of -“

Ruby clapped her hands over Annie’s mouth. “If Lora doesn’t kill you, Beth will.”

Beth just ate a few pieces of popcorn.

Annie looked at Beth and pushed away Ruby’s hand. “No she won’t. Look at her. She’s basically glowing.”

“I’m trying a new moisturizer,” Beth said.

Picking up a handful of popcorn, Annie shoved it into her mouth while shaking her head.

“Ready to get this party started?” Ruby asked, holding up a copy of Magic Mike XXL. Beth snorted. “What? It seemed appropriate.”

“It is,” Lora agreed, plucking it from Ruby’s hand and a plate of snacks.

They spread out on the couches, hooting and cheering throughout the movie, drawing Buddy into the living room and then promptly sending him running again.

It was the most relaxed bachelorette party that Beth had ever been to and around midnight everyone went home.

“Sleep well, Beth,” Lora said as she gave her a tight hug. “It’s your last night without me officially as your sister.”

Beth squeezed back. “You know I think of you as my sister already.”

“Welcome to the family.” Lora got into her car and left with a wave.

Not long after, Beth was folding throw blankets and fluffing up pillows when she heard a car in the driveway. Grinning, she went to the door and opened it, leaning against the frame as Rio got out of Jack’s car, giving him the finger. “Yeah, fuck you, man.”

“No, fuck _you_ ,” Jack replied. “Hi Beth!”

“Hi Jack,” Beth replied.

“Bye Beth!” Jack shouted as Rio slammed the door behind him and climbed up the porch steps.

She tilted her head back to look at him.

“Hi,” Rio said. “I’m looking for my fiancé? About this tall,” he held his hand up at his waist, making Beth squeak in outrage, “gorgeous as fuck,” he got his hands on her waist, stepping her back into the house and shutting the door, locking it, “so fucking smart.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Beth told him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Good,” Rio said, “because this is our last night before we’re husband and wife. I feel like we should take advantage of that.”

“Oh?” Beth replied.

Rio nodded, his hands going to the waistband of her yoga pants and shoving them down. Coming in contact with her bare skin, he looked over her shoulder. “No panties?”

“No panties. I’m expecting my fiancé,” Beth teased him, breath skipping when his fingers started to stroke over her cunt.

“Haven’t seen him,” Rio said, bending to kiss her. “I’m happy to help you out though.”

Beth hummed. “How kind of you.”

She stepped back and held up her hand to stop him from moving with her. She took off her shirt, which was really his shirt, and dropped it onto the floor. Then turning, she walked towards the stairs. With a glance over her shoulder, she smiled at the sight of Rio unzipping his jeans and shucking them along with his socks.

“Coming?” she asked.

Rio grinned.

———————————————————

Beth twirled Annie around into Ruby just as Rio reached her side and swooped her. She shrieked, grabbing onto the fabric of his shirt, but it wasn’t necessary. He had a good hold on her.

“Sorry ladies,” Rio didn’t sound sorry at all, “but I’d like to dance with my wife.”

“Oh sure,” Annie scoffed. She glanced around quickly. “ _That’s_ what you’d like to do.” She made a rude hand gesture and then took Ruby’s hands to go back to dancing.

Rio shook his head, pulling Beth into his chest. “You sure you two are related?”

“Pretty sure,” Beth chuckled, turning her head so her cheek was pressed against Rio’s shirt. When Rio had said he knew a guy with a warehouse, she’d been a little hesitant. But warehouse had turned out to mean a beautiful old distillery that his friend rented for events. And not for cheap, Beth had made inquiries.

She could see Stan joining Annie and Ruby, throwing his arms around both of them and starting to move. The kids were hovering near the dessert table as Kenny and Ben - the eldest kids - put things on plates for them.

They’d opted not to invite Dean, but Cassie and Logan were dancing nearby. Cassie had probably been just as excited about the wedding as Annie. “I can’t help it,” she’d told Beth as she wiped her eyes after finding out, “I just love weddings. I cry at every single one, even just thinking about them.”

“We just swaying now?” Rio asked. “Or are you going to really dance with me?”

Beth leaned back, letting Rio keep her upright. “Oh, is that how it is?” He bit his lower lip, eyes dropping to her mouth. He let his lip go and nodded. “Then I guess we can dance.”

“Good, because I picked this next one,” Rio grinned before he leaned down and smashed their lips together. 

“You’re a sap,” Beth said as Natalie Cole started to play and he swept her into a dance.

“Just figuring that out now?” Rio chuckled.

“Nah,” Beth replied, “I knew it the second I saw you.” Rio’s brow went up. “You’re a giant softy. Just an absolute emotional mess.”

“Alright, that might be a little far,” he scowled, but there was a sparkle in his eye that told Beth he was kidding, “so take it back.”

“Nope.” Beth pulled him down for a kiss. There were catcalls and she was pretty sure she heard a “Stop kissing Mommy!” from somewhere, but she was too busy with her husband to really care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to medievalraven and neveroffanon for being excellent betas. Title is from Natalie Coles' "This Will Be (An Everlasting Love)". If there's anything that I should warn for, please let me know.
> 
> So this is it. The longest thing that I’ve written. Nearly a year of my life. It’s been absolutely wild and I’ve honestly been blown away by your comments and everything. I am so grateful for all of it and I’m this close to printing them all out and putting them on my wall/resumé. (It’s probably a transferable skill somehow.) Thank you so much for indulging me with this AU! There's going to be an epilogue that jumps around to different moments - kids moving out, Rio walking in on kids making out with people, Beth and Rio replacing the kids with a dog once they've all moved out, that kind of thing. If you have any requests for that, let me know! I can try to work in some of your suggestions.


End file.
